


Suits and ties make a pretty little package.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Ignoct Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Public Sex, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Tie Kink, also give me normal rich boy noct, basically ignis learns the hard way, dont mind the crowd of porn tags, getting SUPER embarrassed when hes called prince, i mean. its semi public, im trying to win the porn crowd back, its been awhile since i wrote porn, lmao rip recipeh boi, p l e a s e, to not blue ball noctis for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: '...Well. It's not like he didn't see this coming.So Ignis thinks to himself, as he's pushed down onto the plush leather sofa.His hands tied behind his back, and the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation casually climbing on top of him.'AU: Modern, Ignoct Week Timed Quest Day 4: Strategy 'Meetings'.Yes I took the porn route shuddup





	Suits and ties make a pretty little package.

Suits and ties make a pretty little package.

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction.

 

...Well. It's not like he didn't see this coming. 

So Ignis thinks to himself, as he's pushed down onto the plush leather sofa.

His hands tied behind his back, and the heir to a multimillion dollar corporation casually climbing on top of him. 

 

"...Uh. Noct?" 

"What?" 

"What are...you doing?"

  
"What does it look like?" Noct says. Straddling his lap and pulling his tie. 

Ignis' own seemed to be...missing. Ah. That explained the thing binding his wrists together.

Of course, he'd normally recall such details with perfect clarity but-

  
Noct's hands. Are making it very difficult to focus right now. 

With the tie draped loosely over his neck, so, so close. Those lips on his in a heartbeat, lips and teeth until Ignis gasps, Noct pressing him back into the chair. 

 

It's been a while. Ignis feels more breathless that he should when they finally pull away, a faint stinging sensation on his lips..

 

"I have...a feeling. The correct answer is 'you've tied my hands up and you're sitting in my lap' right now." Ignis manages to say, even as he feels Noctis moves down to his neck. A chuckle that thrums against his skin, and it's a little bit harder to breathe. 

"Could have gotten extra credits...if you just said that I wanted to kiss you right now." 

 

"...Noct, this is not exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to call in a strategy meeting."

"I sent it to you over IM at 9 in the night, how serious did you think I was."

"...Not very serious, admittedly." 

 

He's still dressed to the nines, though, in a sharp-fitting black suit and half-palm gloves. Or, rather, he was. 

His coat, pushed to the side and the buttons of his shirt undone.

Cheeks flushed and dazed grey-blue staring back at him, as he tugs his gloves off with his teeth.

 

And Ignis sucks in a breath as those greedy hands tug his shirt free and a hand slips underneath.

"Ignis." Noct whispers, near his ear. 

Clinking noises as the other starts tugging at his belt. 

 

"N-Noct, wait..." 

"No way." 

"We're in the office...!"

"I've waited way too fucking long!" 

 

Noct grinds down on him hard then, and groans when he feels Ignis bite down over his exposed collarbone. 

"You're hopeless." Ignis sighs, but he's already letting go.

Noct's hands in-between them, slick with precum and torturously slow. 

 

His pants shoved hastily to the side and settling by his feet. 

His bare thighs pressing against Ignis's hips, leaning heavily against him, trapping Ignis more.

With the warmth of him, those sounds of his, so, so close, it traps the air in his throat. 

 

And Ignis tenses as he feels Noct's halted breath on his neck, trapped in a whimper as he cums. 

 

"...."

"...We shouldn't...make a habit of that." 

 

That catches Noct off-guard, and he chuckles just a bit. Still sounding breathless. "I wouldn't...if you actually came to see me every now and then." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Now," Ignis sits up just a bit, "Can you undo my hands please." 

"...Sure." 

 

He takes a while to compose himself, and also to pull off Ignis' tie with his other non-stained hand. 

And ends up losing his breath all over again, when Ignis flips them around, pinning him down to the couch. 

 

"...! Wha-!"

"Finally out of that."

"Ignis?!" 

 

There's a dusting of red over Noct's cheeks and bared shoulder, as Ignis unbuttons his shirt. 

"What, Your Highness?" Ignis says, in a teasing tone and watching the embarrassment crack his composed expression. 

 

A mess under Ignis' fingertips. 

 

"You're not nearly satisfied with that, are you?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> 19sai: Suga Shikao  
> Acquainted: The Weeknd  
> Striptease: Persona 4 OST


End file.
